Me gusta no Me gusta ?
by Tori Akira
Summary: avían pasado ya 2 años desde el torneo FFI y todos los integrantes avían regresado ya a sus respectivas escuelas y hogares que pasara cuan se reúnan de nuevo y cierto chico peliplateado y otros mas descubran sentimientos escondidos de cierta chica
1. Chapter 1

**Me Gusta no me Gusta **

**Yo: woooooooooolaaaaa**

**Tori: Traducción**

**Yo: ¬¬ hola a todo este es mi primer historia espero les guste a todos mis lectores ^^**

**Tori: Siiiii ahora tomen asiento cállense y empiecen a leer**

**Yo: Con esa actitud?**

**Tori: Tienes razón**

**Yo: ^^**

**Tori: Lean o escribo su nombre en la death note :D**

**Yo: no me refería a eso pero contigo no se puede ****¬¬ ***

**Tori: no olvidas algo?**

**Yo: A sí! Esta primer historia va dedicada para mi gran amiga Gema Nicole Andrade Dueñas te quiero mucho Locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**DISCLAIMER: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS LEVEL-UP**

Era un día como cualquier otro pero este no iba a ser tan normal para cierto chico albino de 16 años de Hokkaido , eran las 8 de la mañana y al parecer estaba teniendo un plácido sueño asta que hoyo la puerta sonar.

¿?:DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!

Fubuki: AHHHH ‼‼‼ -se cae de la cama- que? …cómo?... Cuando?... dónde?.. aaaagg Konko‼

Son las 7 de la mañana porque me despiertas tan temprano ¡!

Konko: Porque tienes una llamada telefónica así que levántate flojo

Fubuki: Llamada telefónica? Ok enseguida bajo…aaaa –bosteza-

Konko: bien.

Fubuki se cambió con el uniforme de su escuela y bajo las escaleras a contestar su llamada cuando se encontró con otra persona

¿?: Buenos días Shiro

Fubuki: emm hola Zyuka buenos días

Zyuka: hola Shiro mmm… me preguntaba si querrías ir a patinar más tarde?

Fubuki: Emmm claro pero ahora debo responder el teléfono

Zyuka: a cierto es de una tal Haruna ten…

Fubuki: -en las nubes-

Zyuka: Fubuki?... Shiro?...FUBUKI ‼

Fubuki: - despierta- aaa que… a lo siento jeje DAME EL TELEFONO ‼ hoooola Haruna ¡!

Kido: Haruna? Soy yo Kido -.-

Fubuki: 0.0 oopps lo siento es que pues me… me dijeron que era Haruna y tú sabes jeje

Kido: Bueno como sea no llamo para eso llamo para decirte que todo el equipo se reunirá en mi casa y no podrías faltar tu así que iremos a verte a las tres de la tarde en la caravana

Fubuki: Enserio? Genial ‼‼ Entonces vengan a verme estaré listo a esa hora -dijo muy emocionado-

Kido: ok adiós

(no muy lejos ni tan cerca de ahí)

Haruna: hermano porque me quitaste el teléfono ‼?

Kido: Porque si

Haruna: No será porque no quieres que hable con Fubuki-kun verdad?

Kido: No lo se a lo mejor puede ser …

Haruna: eres un pesado

Endo: Ya chicos dejen de pelear

Kido: vale…

Aki: ya llegamos con Toko !

Toko: Hola chicos !

Endo: Hola :D !

Toko: Endo vaya as crecido mucho jejeje n/n

Tsunami: ¬¬ *

Endo: n_ñ jeje

Toko: Ah Hola Tsunami

Tsunami: *¬* Hola Toko !

Haruna: Tsunami Limpiate las babas!

Todos: jajajaajaj

(en otro lugar 2:45)

Fubuki: (arreglando cosas) Bien llevare esto, esto….esto emm esto y… que es esto o/o !? (Sacando un sostén de su cajón) creo que la ropa se mezcló en la lavandería emmm de quién será?

(De repente la puerta se abre y entra la pequeña Konko)

Konko: Fubuki ya te va … emmm que haces con el sostén de Zyuka? O.o –Totalmente confundida-

Fubuki (sonrojado a mas no poder) Emm…etto… estaba en mi ropa creo que se mezcló en la lavandería… IRE A DARSELO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! – sale corriendo como alma que se la lleva el viento –

(5 minutos corriendo como loco después)

Fubuki: La encontré! Zyuka !

Zyuka: Eehh? Shiro

(De repente llega la caravana y se asoman por la ventana y algunos se bajan a recibir a Fubuki)

Fubuki: Esto es tuyo! – se gira y ve a toda la caravana viéndolo extrañamente con el sostén en las manos y a Zyuka totalmente sonrojada- O/O oh oh …etto.. no es lo que parece jeje

Zyuka: / Shiro de donde sacaste eso ?! Es mio !

Haruna: Fubuki…

Kido: ya sabía yo que eras un pervertido

Goenji: Eso ni dudarlo –conteniéndose la risa-

Fubuki: nonononono Haruna Kido chicos esto es un malentendido encontré esto en mi ropero y no sé qué hacía hay y… y…

Haruna: Suficientes Explicaciones Fubuki bienes o te quedas porque tenemos prisa!

Endo: De hecho podemos espe…

Haruna: Cierra la boca Endo

Endo: O.o eee? – sin entender lo que susedia-

Fubuki: Si si voy espérenme un momento deje mi maleta en mi habitación un momento

Zyuka: No ivas a esquiar con migo – poniendo ojos de cachorrito-

Fubuki: Lo siento es que me tengo que ir de verdad lo siento

Zyuka: TT^TT Está bien pero... -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- n/n cuídate si

Haruna: ¬¬*

Kido: Haruna?

Haruna: ¬¬*

Fubuki: -tocándose la mejilla- o/o jejeje gracias Zyuka está bien n/n

Zyuka: Bueno te dejo adiós n/n –se va-

Fubuki:-voltea y ve a Haruna con una gran aura maligna- O.O este bueno yo me voy a ver mis maletas adiós –se va- *¿Haruna estaba celosa? *

Kido: hermana? Estas…?

Haruna: QUE!?

Kido: eemmm no nada *esto pinta mal*

Fubuki: listo tengo que irme

Konko: Ya te vas Shiro?

Fubuki: Si Konko adiós –dice con una sonrisa

Konko: Esta bien cuídate mucho

Fubuki:si :)

(En la caravana)

Kazemaru: Oye Kido creo q Haruna no está muy bien

Kido: …. -No responde-

Kazemaru: Y al parecer tú también mmmm Kido parece que a Haruna le gusta Fubuki no lo crees?

Kido: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Cae del asiento desmayado al parecer ya se avía dado cuenta d lo que en realidad le pasaba a su linda y dulce hermanita-

Kazemaru: Kido que te pasa! Reacciona!

(afuera de la caravana)

Haruna: *que me pasa? Y que si esa chica lo beso? No me importa ni siquiera que el sea un pervertido ….. De acuerdo de verdad si me importa un poco pero solo un poco ! -*

Natsumi: Haruna no crees que Fubuki está tardando mucho?

Haruna. Pues tal vez ya lo pensó y decidió quedarse con su "amiga" n-n

Natsumi: mmmm sabes si no te conociera diría que te gusta

Haruna: Que! O/O No para nada como crees yo no salgo con pervertidos

Natsumi: está bien te creeré *jajá si como no*

Aki: Miren hay viene –viendo a Fubuki-

Fubuki: Todo listo ya podemos irnos

Endo: Entonces vamos amigos a la cuidad de inazuma

Todos: Siiiiiiii!

**Y así fueron pasando todo el camino en la caravana todos muy pensativos sobre todo la no tan pequeña Haruna, su no tan maduro Hermanito y que decirse de Fubuki y otros más **

**Yo: yyyyyyyyyy aquí muere el primer capi bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Tori: gracias por leer y si no lo isieron pos ya saben**

**Yo: Loca**

**Tori: A mucha honra jajaja**

**Yo: bueno sabes que ya está -.-**

**Tori: Bueno bye y dejen reviews hasta la vista ¡!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Holaaaaa aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero les guste a todos y todas **

**Me tarde un poco aciendolo jajaja pero aquí esta asi que pasen y lean ¡!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a LEVEL-UP**

**LA LLEGADA**

Eran ya las 7 de la noche estaban a punto de llegar a donde arían su convivencia y dentro de la caravana relámpago avía un gran escándalo puesto que se avían puesto a contar lo que les ha pasado en todo ese tiempo y avía una que otra discusión era tal el ruido que provocaban que el conductor de la caravana se empezaba a incomodar un poco con tanto escándalo…

Sr. Furukabu: Silencio… chicos silencio-dice ya algo enojado- DIJE SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos regresan a sus asientos y se quedan en silencio ante tal grito que dio el señor Furukabu asta que claro que eso no hace que dejen de hablar en silencio

Kido: Creo que exageramos un poco con el escandalo no?

Goenji: jajá si y bueno que ha sido de ti Tsunami ya tienes novia?

Tsunami: P-pues no no tengo jeje…aun

Kido:Mmmm ya veo y bueno de alguien que podemos estar seguros que tiene novia es Fubuki no?

Fubuki: Q-que no c-como crees jajaj…

Kido: Asi? Entonces quien era esa chica que te beso y por qué tenías su….?

Fubuki:-interrumpiendo la última palabra- SE LLAMA MATORO ZUYKA NO ES MI NOVIA ES MI AMIGA ME BESO POR QUE QUERIA DESPEDIRSE Y…y lo otro pues…etto…puedo explicarlo es que yo…

Kido: Pues entonces no serás que eres un mujeriego

Haruna: ¡Kido! -dice reprochándolo-

Kido: Que?! Solo digo la verdad o me vas a decir que no lo parece?

Haruna: Pues bueno…

Fubuki: ¿Que tú También?-dice triste-

Haruna: Lo siento pero es verdad porque tenías su…

Fubuki:-separa del asiento algo enojado- YA LES DIJE QUE ESO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO ¡!

Sr. Furukabu:-enojado- Dije silencio ¡!

Fubuki: lo siento –se sienta pero al sentarse se alguien pone una tachuela en su asiento- Hayyy ¡! Kogureee ¡!

Kogure: A mí no me veas esta vez no fui yo ¡!

Fubuki: aaaggg ya me da igual –dice muy enojado-

Kido*jajajajajajajaj*

Tachimukai: Bueno chicos ya basta de peleas estamos aquí para divertirnos y pasar un tiempo juntos –dijo muy feliz Tachimukai-

Endo: Si tienes Razón Tachimukai no estamos aquí para pelear sino todo lo contrario-dijo el castaño con una de sus típicas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban-

Todos: ¡Sí!

Kazemaru. Chicos ya llegamos ¡!-grito el velocista-

Todos se bajaron de la caravana y se dirigieron al lugar donde se iban a quedar durante su estancia la cual era la casa de Kido

Midorikawa: Vaya es muy grande ¡!

Kido: Si cada uno tendrá su propia habitación

Todos: SIIIIIII ¡!

Todos entraron rápidamente a la casa de Kido

Endo: Y que aremos primero chicos?

Todos: Dormir ¡!

Endo: Que? Por qué?!

Goenji: Endo son las 12:30 de la noche

Endo: Esta bien TT_TT

Todos: ñ_ñU

Se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir algunos estaban profundamente dormidos y otros más bien otro chico no podía pegar el ojo

Fubuki:-levantándose- diablos no puedo dormir

El peli plata se dirigió hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de agua esperando conciliar el sueño empezó a llenar un vaso con agua mientras pensaba en varias cosas.

Fubuki:*Por qué me preocupara tanto que Haruna este celosa me estará gustando tal vez me gusta o tal vez no o… la verdad no sé qué me pasa y sé que tal vez no lo podre averiguar por qué Kido no me dejara acercarme a ella diablos que voy a hacer ahora hasta piensa que soy un pervertido *

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuanta que el vaso estaba lleno y se empezó a derramar sobre el pero no le tomo importancia por estar pensando hasta que cierta chica que tampoco podía dormir esa noche bajo también a beber agua y se lo encontró de espaldas sentado en la mesa

Haruna: *Humm? Shiro tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad de hablar con el es poco probable que tenga otra mi hermano siempre se entromete mucho bueno aquí voy*-se dirigió hacia el chico quien seguía pensando y ni si quiera la noto pero ella se quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó más y empezó a hablarle –

Haruna: Que haces ?!-dijo sorprendida pero el chico no le respondió-Fubuki!-llamo la peli azul pero Tampoco respondió así que decidió gritarle- FUBUKI ¡!

Fubuki: Wuaaaaa! –por accidente le echa el vaso de agua encima- Lo siento!-dijo rápidamente-

Haruna:-Totalmente empapada- ANIMAL ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE HABLO!

Fubuki: No puedo explicarlo…mira es que f- fue un accidente y…

Haruna: Así pues esto también es un accidente!-esta última le da una cachetada tan fuerte que lo hace girarse -y esto!-le lanza la jarra de agua y se va asía su recamara rápidamente y muy enojada-

Fubuki: ESPERA PUEDO EXPLICARLO…! Diablos la regué otra vez mañana me disculpo si es que no le dice a Kido y este me mata…pero me toco la mejilla-dijo en las nubes-aun que me duele la cara y… que ago. Yo hablando solo mejor me voy ya a dormir-este último se fue asía su cuarto y en esta ocasión sí pudo dormir calmado aunque le dolía el rostro-

Y así todos pasaron la noche muy bien bueeeeeeno algunos más que otros XD

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capi de esta historia me he tardado un poquito pero aquí esta espero que lean y dejen Review abran más malentendidos y golpes en el próximo capítulo así que nos vemos bye **


End file.
